Twerp, Twerpette
|Twerp}} Twerp, Twerpette (Japanese: ジャリボーイ・ジャリガール Jari-boy, Jari-girl) is the second ending theme of the . It debuted as an ending song in SM061, replacing Pose. It aired until SM103, when it was replaced by Notebook of the Heart. Ending animation Synopsis The ending begins with , , and floating in on clouds. Pikachu wakes the sleeping Torracat and Rowlet, and all four jump back towards the backdrop of Melemele Island. The next scene shows a glass drink with a reflection of Ash's friends, Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy at a beach. The scene then changes to Ash's and his friends' Pokémon riding on top of . Team Rocket, , , and then appear on screen, with Jessie, James and Meowth each giving a pose. Next, walks by as Ash and his Pokémon look back at the sunset. The scene then changes to show Ash sleeping at Kukui's home with his Pokémon. The subsequent scene is of Jigglypuff singing, which is followed by a picture of the Ultra Guardians. Then, the camera shows , with Steenee, and with Popplio. The following scene depicts Ash and Pikachu meeting all four guardian deities. The final shot is of Ash and his Pokémon posing with his friends and their Pokémon. Characters * * * * * * * Jessie * James * Officer Jenny * Nurse Joy Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ; SM061-SM062) * ( ; SM063-SM103) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Sandy) * ( ; Ride Pokémon; SM061-SM090) * ( ; SM061-SM090) * ( ; Alola Form) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; SM061-SM081) * ( ; SM082-SM103) * ( ; SM061-SM090) * (Ride Pokémon; SM061-SM090) * (Ride Pokémon; SM061-SM090) * ( ) * ( ; SM061-SM090) * ( ; SM061-SM090) * ( ; SM061-SM090) * (Nebby; SM061-SM090) * ( ; SM061-SM090) * ( ; SM061-SM090) * ( ; SM091-SM103) * ( ; ×4; SM091-SM103) Lyrics TV size SM061-SM090 ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | The southern wind's gently blowing, while everyone's relaxing By the sandy shores we're sitting, about the dreams we're talking Even the , the , and the Everyone's on this great adventure The trials we've passed are the proof of our bonds Tales of our memories will bloom someday I want to bring malasada to my mom back in Masara Everyone's on this great adventure Under the evening sky, the day comes to an end So it feels kinda lonely But if I'm like "That was fun. See ya then!" And smile as I wave my arms, then it's a goodnight and off to another day Jig Jiggly Jig~jiggle Jig Hooray, hooray! Jump in, twerps—onto the unexplored world Let's go! Spread your wings, twerpettes—you're never alone It's alright to mess up, since we've only just started We can do anything, we can be anything |} |} SM091-SM103 ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | The sun's neatly rising, greeting everyone a good morning Drinking milk that's soothing, today again will be extraordinary (Happy!) Even the , the , and the Everyone's on this great adventure The badges we've received is the proof of our friendship Seek out that unseen treasure Everyone's on this great adventure When we argue, I'm so bummed out So it feels kinda lonely But if I say "Sorry about that" And smile as we shake hands, then we're back together again Jig Jiggly Jig~jiggle Jig Jigglypuff Hooray, hooray! Jump in, twerps—onto the unexplored world Let's go! Spread your wings, twerpettes—you're never alone It's alright to mess up, since we've only just started We can do anything, we can be anything |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | Oh yeah!!! | Hooray, hooray! Jump in, twerps The southern wind's gently blowing, while everyone's relaxing By the sandy shores we're sitting, about the dreams we're talking Even the Swimmer ♂, the Youngster, and the Beauty Everyone's on this great adventure The trials we've passed are the proof of our bonds Tales of our memories will bloom someday I want to bring malasada to my mom back in Masara Everyone's on this great adventure Under the evening sky, the day comes to an end So it feels kinda lonely But if I'm like "That was fun. See ya then!" And smile as I wave my arms, then it's a goodnight and off to another day Jig Jiggly Jig~jiggle Jig Jigglypuff Hooray, hooray! Jump in, twerps—onto the unexplored world Let's go! Spread your wings, twerpettes—you're never alone It's alright to mess up, since we've only just started We can do anything, we can be anything The sun's neatly rising, greeting everyone a good morning Drinking milk that's soothing, today again will be extraordinary (Happy!) Even the Backpacker, the Gentleman, and the Swimmer ♀ Everyone's on this great adventure The badges we've received is the proof of our friendship Seek out that unseen treasure Burning, sparkling, dizzying, and dancing with flowery choreography Everyone's on this great adventure When we argue, I'm so bummed out So it feels kinda lonely But if I say "Sorry about that" And smile as we shake hands, then we're back together again Hooray, hooray! Jump in, twerps—onto the unexplored world Let's go! Spread your wings, twerpettes—you're never alone It's alright to slip up, since we've only just started We can do anything, we can be anything Hooray, hooray! Jump in, twerps—onto the unexplored world Let's go! Spread your wings, twerpettes—you're never alone It's alright to mess up, since we've only just started We can do anything, we can be anything Oh yeah!!! Jig Jiggly Jig~jiggle Jig Jigglypuff Jig Jiggly Jig~jiggle Jig Jigglypuff Jig Jiggly Jig~jiggle Jig Jigglypuff Jig Jiggly Jig~jiggle Jig Jigglypuff Jig Jiggly Jig~jiggle Jig Jigglypuff |} |} Ending animation spoilers Version 1 * catches a . Variants # SM061 - SM062: The original animation. # SM063 - SM081: Ash's Torracat replaces . # SM082 - SM090: Mallow's Tsareena replaces . # SM091 - SM098: The scene of 's Pokémon on clouds is replaced by an Eevee riding a . The scene of Ash's classmates, Nurse Joy, and Officer Jenny on the beach is displayed normally instead of being reflected in a glass. The scene of the main characters' Pokémon riding on top of Solgaleo is replaced with drawing pictures of Ash, his friends, and his . The scene with at their food truck is replaced by them chasing four . The scene of Ash and his Pokémon watching the sunset then falling asleep in his room is replaced by Eevee watching the sunset being led away by Pikachu and then floating in bubbles along with the main characters' Pokémon. The scenes where Ash and his classmates are with their Pokémon are replaced by them walking without their Pokémon. The scene where Ash and Pikachu sit and watch the guardian deities is replaced by Ash hugging Pikachu under a tree. During the final scene, instead of appearing one-by-one, Ash, his friends, and his Pokémon are shown in a photo on . # SM099 - SM103: Sandy now displays its new haircut from . Gallery ;Final shot SM ED 02.png|From SM061 to SM062; the final shot SM ED 02 2.png|From SM091 onwards; the final shot Trivia * Pikachu's jack-o-lantern hat has red eyes in SM094, possibly to signify that the episode aired close to . * Pikachu has a hat in SM099, possibly to signify that this episode is airing around . See also * Twerp Category:Japanese ending themes es:EDJ43 ja:ジャリボーイ・ジャリガール zh:小鬼頭、小丫頭